


Frustrated Detective

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is Horny, Embarrassed Chloe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Dream, Sexual Tension, Shipper Ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Chloe has another hot and heavy dream about Lucifer, and it affects her way more than it should.Will she end up acting on her desires?





	Frustrated Detective

_“Lucifer!” she cried out as his hands dipped lower and began to-_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Chloe’s eyes flew open with a soft gasp, her heart racing and mouth dry. It took her a moment to come entirely back to reality, and when she did she was hit with a wave of disappointment and then shame as she flopped her head back onto the pillows with a deep sigh.

It had happened again.

After the first time and how her moves on him had completely failed, Chloe had hoped that it wouldn’t happen again but here she was lying in bed, after having had another sex dream about her and Lucifer.

She lay there silently for a few moments, just trying to get her heart rate under control. She was definitely going to need a cold shower this morning before going into work.

Oh god, work was going to be a chore. Having to be around someone you’ve just dreamt about having hot and heavy sex with, was incredibly awkward.

The first time was bad, but she knew this time it would be so much worse as the dream had gone much further and they had actually begun to have sex.

Chloe swallowed, closing her eyes and sighing once more.

Today was going to be rough.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Chloe had her cold shower, got dressed and got Trixie fed and ready for school; her stomach was in knots so she chose not to eat.

She took her time driving to the precinct once Trixie was dropped off, dreading seeing Lucifer. Because she had somewhat calmed down from the dream, but she knew as soon as she saw his stupid handsome face then she was going to feel all warm and tingly again, and it was going to be hell.

“Detective!” Lucifer’s voice greeted her as soon as she stepped foot into the precinct, and she felt her cheeks immediately heating up against her will, remembering in the dream how he had moaned that nickname.

“Good morning Lucifer.” She replied quietly, quickly sitting at her desk, which Lucifer was sitting on as per usual, avoiding his gaze and hoping her blush wasn’t noticeable, “You’re…here early.”

“Well, I decided I’d try and be on time, seeing as you always scold me for being late.” Lucifer shrugged, but his smile faded as he easily picked up on her odd actions, “Are you alright, detective?” he inquired, with a slightly concerned tone. Which was quite sweet, it being clear that he cared about her wellbeing, but that didn’t help Chloe’s situation as it just made him even more attractive to her.

“Fine!” she replied way too quickly, still not looking at him as she swiftly grabbed her file of paperwork from their recent case, and began looking through it.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, seemingly not convinced, “Right…” but he didn’t bother her further, and just proceeded to instead ramble about some annoying driver he had been stuck behind on his way there.

Thankfully the somewhat awkward tension, that Chloe was unsure if she was making up or not, was broken as Ella called them over to her lab because she had found something from the evidence gathered at the crime scene the previous day.

Lucifer walked ahead of her, and Chloe would never admit it but she stole a few glances at his back side, and then tried not to gulp at how it looked in his tight pants. But she quickly looked away as they entered, not wanting Ella to catch her staring.

The pair gathered around Ella’s monitor where she was showing them some images from the scene, “So, see the blood splatter here? That type of pattern can usually only come from-“

Chloe zoned out after that, her eyes having drifted to Lucifer, who was actually paying attention, and just admiring him. His dark eyes, long eyelashes, sharp jaw and cheekbones, rough stubble that she could just imagine brushing against her face as they kissed-

“Decker!”

Chloe blinked from her trance as Ella called her name and she quickly tore her gaze away, noticing that thank goodness Lucifer didn’t seem to have caught her, “Huh? Sorry Ella I…I didn’t get a lot of a sleep last night.” She quickly lied, hating how her stomach knotted when she felt Lucifer’s gaze on her.

Ella raised an eyebrow, “Riiight. Never thought Lucifer would be the one paying more attention than you.” She was clearly suspicious of Chloe’s odd behaviour.

Lucifer smirked, “Maybe they’ll promote me to detective, and you’ll become my assistant.” He nudged Chloe who flinched a little at the contact, her body feeling very sensitive thanks to that stupid dream.

But she quickly covered it up by pretending to cross her arms, “No way.” She rolled her eyes, responding in her usual way but it felt forced, everything felt so awkward and she hated it.

Lucifer just chuckled to himself, and soon left the lab, seemingly bored and Chloe noticeably relaxed, letting out a sigh and uncrossing her arms.

Ella gave her a look and quickly closed the door, tugging Chloe closer, “Girl, spill! Did something happen between you and Lucifer? Because you were giving him some serious bedroom eyes.” She had a suggestive smirk on her face which made Chloe go bright red.

“N-no! No of course not!” she almost squeaked, mortified at the fact that Ella had seen the way she was looking at Lucifer, and apparently the way she was feeling about him was written all over her face.

The forensic scientist raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms now, “Hmm, now I think you’re telling the truth. But something about him has you all flustered.”

Chloe sighed, it becoming clear that Ella wasn’t going to let this go. But maybe it would make her feel a bit better by talking about it, as embarrassing as it was.

“Okay…” she bit her lip, keeping her voice very quiet so no-one could overhear, “I…I may have had a…a…suggestive dream…about him…and me…” her face felt like it was on fire as she admitted it.

Ella’s mouth dropped open and she squealed, startling the nervous Chloe, “Oh my god I can’t believe it!”

“Shhh!”  Chloe hissed, frowning at her, “Be quiet! I don’t want the whole precinct knowing.”

“Oh…sorry.” Ella quietened her voice, but her face still held that trademark excited Ella expression, “But it’s so exciting! You should so go for it. I bet the evidence closet is free.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe swallowed, quickly shaking her head at the suggestion, “No, no way…” as much as that suggestion made her stomach stir, it also made her feel like her cheeks were about to burn off with embarrassment.

Ella sighed, “Well, what are you going to do about it? Because believe me, ignoring dreams like that are just gonna make you all hot and frustrated. And from the way you were looking at him, you already are, and it’s only noon. You won’t last the whole day, believe me.”

The detective raised her own eyebrows, as if taking that as a challenge, “Try me. I’ve resisted his ‘charms’ for this long.  I’m sure I can manage. I’m not some horny teenager, I can control myself.” She replied stubbornly.

“Suit yourself, Decker.  But I’m betting you ten bucks right now, that by tomorrow morning you are going to have been Morningstar’d.”

Chloe made a face, “Please never use Lucifer’s name as a verb ever again.” But then she nodded, “Okay you’re on. Prepare to give me ten dollars tomorrow when I win.” And with that she left the lab, but quickly returned again.

“Uhm…I actually didn’t hear what you said about the blood splatter.  Mind going over it again?”

Ella smiled, shaking her head fondly and returning to her monitor, “Sure Decker. Okay so the pattern of the blood splatter-“

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

It was now 5pm and Chloe was holding out strong.

Okay that was a lie.

All day she had found herself staring at Lucifer in ways that were definitely unholy, as hard as she tried to resist. Thank goodness he never noticed, or she would have died of embarrassment.

But Ella had been right, and she was having a hard time handling this. All she could say was she was so happy she was a woman, otherwise her naughty little thoughts would have been much more obvious.

It was annoying because it was distracting her from the case, which was incredibly unprofessional, which she despised being. She had attempted to cope by just speaking to Lucifer as little as possible, and keeping her distance as much as she could as well.

She just wanted to make it through the day, and hopefully tomorrow these feelings would have subsided.

“Detective, are you…mad at me or something?”  Came Lucifer’s voice when they were back at the precinct after interrogating some witnesses. His tone seemed almost sad, and made Chloe’s heart squeeze.

“No, of course not Lucifer. I’m just not feeling like myself today.” That wasn’t a lie, “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

Lucifer furrowed his brows, “Oh dear. You aren’t coming down with an illness are you?” and before she could react, he had placed his hand on her forehead.

In response Chloe began blushing madly, which of course made her face much warmer.

“Hmm…you do feel a bit warm. Maybe you should go home, Chloe.”

She felt like her heart had stopped when he said her name. It wasn’t common for him to use it, but every time he did, she melted no matter the circumstance.

And now, when she was already emotionally compromised by him, it took all her strength not to lunge at him right then and there and pull him onto her desk.

Chloe swallowed hard and quickly pulled away from his touch, standing up, “I-I’m okay. Just tired.” She gestured to the interrogation room, “Let’s go talk to the last suspect, and we can go home.”

The work day was nearly over, she was so close to making it thank goodness.

As she passed by the lab on her way to the room, she saw Ella giving her a questioning look and she quickly shook her head with an eye roll, noticing a disappointed look on the forensic scientist’s face which made her smile a little.

She was winning.

The duo settled themselves in the chairs opposite the suspect, and as usual before Chloe could open her mouth, Lucifer was already on it, using his desire ‘power’ and when it didn’t provide the required results he resorted to raising his voice, and then force.

But unlike she normally did, Chloe didn’t stop him. She just sat in her chair as if frozen, mouth drying as she watched how his muscles flexed under his tight shirt as he held the man against the table, a warm stirring feeling tugging at her lower stomach as she watched.

She was so distracted, that she almost missed the man confessing to the crime.

“There we are! See what happens when you let me do my thing, detective? Case solved.” Lucifer grinned at Chloe in a way that only made her melt further.

Chloe swallowed and managed a smile as she quickly got up, went out to the officers waiting outside and informed them of the confession. They then came inside and escorted the man to the cells.

Now it was just the two of them alone in the interrogation room.

“I believe a thank you is in order.” Came Lucifer’s smug voice.

Chloe turned around, a heavy look in her eyes as she looked at Lucifer. She couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed a hold of his suit jacket, pulled him down to her and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Lucifer gave a slight noise of confusion but didn’t pull back.

But Chloe quickly did when she realized what she’d done, eyes widening. However before she had a chance to explain herself, or apologize, Lucifer was speaking.

“Well, that is not the thanks I expected. But it is definitely better.” He smiled at Chloe who was breathing rather heavily, still holding onto his jacket and blushing madly.

Lucifer recognised that look in Chloe’s eyes and smiled a bit wider, “Now detective. I have a feeling that you desire something right now. Something perhaps a little naughty.” He had a look in his eye that could only be described as devilish.

And that look reeled Chloe right back in as she nodded, pulling him even closer and practically whispering in his ear, “You.” Before pushing him back against the table and pressing her lips back to his again, and this time Lucifer gladly returned the favour.

But before things could get too heated, Lucifer pulled back, his own face flushed, “To Lux?” he breathed and all Chloe could do was nod.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Chloe was lying in Lucifer Morningstar’s bed, her mind struggling to comprehend what had happened.

All she knew was one minute they were interrogating the suspect, the next she was kissing Lucifer and the next she was at his penthouse and they were…well.

It had been amazing, and despite her pride being damaged by finally giving into his ‘charms’ it had been so worth it.

Lucifer turned over and looked at her with a smug smile, which faded as he noticed the frustrated look on Chloe’s face, “What is it?”

“I owe Ella ten dollars.”


End file.
